Stories in 100 words
by Endlessdreame
Summary: A collection of unrelated 100 word drabbles, focusing on Mukahi Gakuto and Hyoutei. Some dark, some AU.
1. A Name

It wasn't supposed to mean anything. It wasn't even supposed to be special. Just another night, another way to have fun, another name on the list. Oshitari Yuushi, right under tall guy in class 3-B, above whoever else was next.

Maybe that was why it ended up special. Because there was now a name on the list. Everything else was descriptions. Sometimes vague, sometimes nothing but the dim memory of a night out and yet another nameless press of body against his, in his.

Maybe it was because, an hour later and a walk home, Gakuto's legs were still shaking. 


	2. A Life

The days when Gakuto was flattered by someone asking him out to dinner, a movie, a club were long past. Most people knew a fuck was a fuck, and the ones that didn't were annoying leeches that didn't know when the back the hell off.

"Get a life," Gakuto said to one, and laughed. It was a bark of a sound, and one that made the hopeful look on the boy's face melt into devastation.

But that was how things worked. You get your heart broken enough and soon all you knew how to do was break them in return. 


	3. A Death

Gakuto tears at his skin, desperate to make the ache stop; the prickle of adrenaline through his veins, the throb of his heart as his ribs squeeze in on it.

He knows he's going insane. He knows the scrape of fingernails across his chest won't do anything but make him bleed, make that ache last even longer. But as a low hum of disapproval and a drawl of his name sounds around him, Gakuto wonders if ripping off his ears would be better.

"You're fucking dead, Yuushi," he says harshly. But no one is there, just the pain. "You're dead." 


	4. A Kill

If there was one thing Gakuto was never doing again, it was digging through someone's intestines. Especially while they were still alive. Killing them slowly was Yuushi's thing, not Gakuto's, but apparently if they were under his roof, they had to play by his rules.

"Will you fucking shut up?" Gakuto growled, tearing through a length of small intestine. The man's screams were grating on his nerves. "If you hadn't swallowed the damn key you'd be in the furnace already."

"And if you would stop complaining I'd be fucking you already." Yuushi pointed out, and handed Gakuto a new blade. 


	5. A Demand

"No," Gakuto protested, fists clenched at his sides. The door was at his back, leaving him the only thing standing to prevent reality from meeting a lonely future. "You're wrong."

He was tired of self-sacrificing acts. You'll be happy with someone else. Bullshit.

"Where's your pride?" He demanded, digging his fingers into Shishido's shirt. "Why don't you make it better?"

Still speechless, Shishido stared. Shocked into silence maybe. Hopefully shocked into thought. "I'm sorry."

"No." A glare. Gakuto wouldn't let this, him go. "Don't be sorry, fix it."

There was a pause, and Shishido kissed him. It was a start. 


	6. A Kiss

Living your dreams had never been a possibility for Akutagawa Jirou. It was more like a distant hope, a wish for that someday when naps turned into car chases, schools of magic, and peaceful dates on the top of a hill.

At least, it was never a possibility until he found himself under a romantic starry sky; blanket curling under his toes, and lips brushing his own in a way that was both searching and sincere.

It was a tug on his stomach, his heart, when he would usually jolt awake, but this time he stayed, captivated by round lenses. 


	7. A Gossip

She's friends with Taki, and she likes cock. That's all Gakuto knows about her as her mouth wraps around him, and that's all he needs to know.

She's not very good. It's too wet, her teeth scrape, and she gags while trying to impress him. Eventually he gets fed up and flips her over. Her legs spread for him, expecting a fuck, but instead she gets Gakuto's mouth.

He's good. He doesn't need her moans to tell him that, but he does need her mouth to tell the rest of the school. Come Friday, he'll have more offers than Oshitari. 


	8. A Promise

"We'll have to do this tomorrow" is all Yuushi says. A quick goodbye and a kiss on the head, and he's gone.

Gakuto isn't surprised when tomorrow is just another apology. It's always that way. Something comes up and Yuushi has to leave early, or come late. Tomorrow, after this is over, next week. The promises are empty, but Gakuto believes every one, because he wants them to be true.

He'll sit at the table until closing, alone. Maybe if he waits long enough, Yuushi will come back and decide that promises made to Gakuto are important enough to keep. 


End file.
